


9 "I saved a piece for you"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheesy, Dragon Trainer Teddy, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch player James, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: Teddy never realised that James seemed to always hold out hope for him to arrive, no matter how late he would be.





	9 "I saved a piece for you"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’ve been writing so much jeddy lately i literally love them with all my heart. i wrote this about a month or so ago and here it is, hope you enjoy x

* * *

9 "I saved a piece for you"

Teddy was late again. Not that it was his fault. For the past few months he’d been out in Romania working with Charlie to become a dragon trainer, however unlike his pseudo uncle, he came home more regularly. But the work was grueling and hours were long and often Teddy missed the portkeys home due to being tied up with something else. He tried to return home every other Sunday, getting a portkey straight to the Burrow so as not to miss weekly dinner with the whole family, but often his plans were interrupted. At such short notice there was no way to let anyone know that he was running late or at times unable to even make it and that was what got to him the most, he hated his unexplained absences. He knew he could write an owl but even then, that wouldn’t arrive for a day or two and it just made him feel worse.

Mostly he just felt bad about missing James, the two had only properly confessed their feelings to one another before Teddy had left and in amongst Teddy’s work and James training six times a week with the Wimbourne Wasps, they hadn’t managed to fit in any time to properly see each other. Fire calls on a Saturday night were good to an extent, but there was only so much communication that could be had that way, it wasn’t the same as seeing someone face to face.

Teddy knew he’d missed the first portkey, the one he was intending to get around 5 that would get him to the Burrow in time, but there was a second one at 7. It was set to end up in the village just next to Ottery St Catchpole, which didn’t bother Teddy, he mostly just wanted to get home. Picking up speed, he ran from the forest he’d been working in and to the main block of buildings where the trainers stayed, making it just in time to register his name for the last portkey out. Despite having used them for many years, the feeling of travelling by portkey was something he’d never get used to it. But it got him where he wanted and that was all that matter. Once he’d landed in the village he wasted no time with walking to the Burrow and just apparated himself onto the doorstep. He cast a quick cleansing charm over himself then smoothed down his coat before opening the door and letting himself into the house.

From the hallway, he could hear laughter and chatter coming from the living room, seeing as it was well past eating time he assumed that the majority of the family weren’t still there, but as long as the Potter’s were he didn’t mind. Plastering a smile on his face he took a step forward and opened the door to the living room.

“Sorry I’m late, I missed the portkey.”

To his surprise, most of the family he was expecting to have left were still there, meaning the room was crammed full of around 20 people.

“Teddy darling! We didn’t think you were coming!” Molly said happily, standing up from her chair and making her way over to Teddy, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Yeah, Charlie and I got a bit caught up and I couldn’t make it back in time for the 5 o’clock, he sends his love by the way.” Teddy replied, returning the hug and closing his eyes contently, no one hugged quite as well as she did.

“Well, his love would be much more appreciated if he came home and showed it once in a while!” Molly huffed, letting him go.

Teddy chuckled and turned to the sofa where the Potters were sitting, smiling at Ginny then turning his attention straight to James who wasn’t even looking at him. Teddy furrowed his eyebrows and looked away, catching the eye of 23-year-old Molly, who had been watching him intently since he’d arrived.

“I thought you were in Egypt.” He said to her across the room.

“I got back Tuesday, you’d know if you were home.” She grinned as she said it, no malicious intent behind her teasing.

Teddy just laughed and shook his head, greeting all the other family members and dodging any attempts they made of dragging him into conversation, mostly just wanting to talk to James.

“There are some leftovers in the kitchen,” Harry began to say from his spot on the sofa, “go and help fix Teddy a plate won’t you James, he’s probably had a long day.”

From where he was standing Teddy looked over at his godfather and smiled in a way that hopefully conveyed his gratitude, Harry just nodded his head. James stood up wordlessly and made his way to the kitchen, Teddy followed and shut the door once they’d made it in there.

“Hey,” Teddy started, trying to get the attention of James who was floating down a spare plate off a shelf, “don’t worry about that I’ll sort myself out.”

James put the plate down then stopped, turning around and leaning his back against the counter. Teddy approached him cautiously. Despite the fact that they’d spoken the night before, from the way James had reacted it seemed as though there was some underlying tension between them.

“How was your day?” James asked, attempting to keep his voice light.

“It was busy, I don’t think I sat down for more than 10 minutes. How was yours?”

“Fine. Better now.” His cheeks went slightly pink as he said it.

“Because I’m here?” Teddy teased lightly, stepping closer to James until he was close enough to touch him.

“You wish.” James retorted but the smile breaking out on his face said otherwise.

Just as Teddy reached out his hand to touch James, the younger boy moved from where he was standing and walked over to the oven. Confused for a second, Teddy watched as he opened the oven and pulled out a plate that was holding a slice of Molly’s famous chocolate fudge cake.

“_I saved a piece for you_.” James said softly, handing the plate over to Teddy.

Slightly shocked but heart-warmed nonetheless, Teddy took the plate and smiled, “How did you know to save me some?”

“Didn’t,” James shrugged, “but I always save you a slice, just in case you do turn up.”

Teddy’s heart melted in his chest, he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for the boy stood in front of him. He put the plate down on the table and reached out for James, putting a hand on the boy’s hip and pulling him closer.

“You’re perfect Jamie.” Teddy said, kissing his lips quickly.

James grinned, “I know, you don’t need to tell me.”

Teddy laughed softly then ducked down to kiss James properly, the taste of the slice of cake James must’ve eaten earlier still lingering on his tongue, the sweetness making Teddy groan quietly.

“I hate being late.” Teddy told him once they’d broken off the kiss.

“I hate it when you’re late too, but I hope you’re never doing it on purpose.”

“Oh, all the time,” Teddy teased, “I absolutely loath being here and seeing you.”

“Thought so.” James replied, pinching Teddy’s hip playfully.

Sighing happily Teddy pulled James even closer, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder, just holding him in a tight hug.

“When do you go back?” James asked, voice muffled against Teddy’s t-shirt.

“Whenever I can get a portkey.”

“Will you stay the night?”

“I’ll stay wherever you want me to.”

Realistically, Teddy knew that wasn’t practical, he had to work the next day and he knew James did too. But at this moment in time, he’d do whatever James wanted him to do and more.

* * *


End file.
